Conversaciones nocturnas
by Citsimsan
Summary: Una relación entre dos personas con creencias y valores distintos puede ser complicada. Y más cuando hay otros que pueden verse afectados. Lavellan x Cullen. Oneshot.


**Aviso:** Los personajes de Dragon Age: Inquisition pertenecen a Bioware. Esta historia está hecha por un puro afán de diversión.

_Esta historia es el fruto de una inspiración espontánea (y por lo tanto probablemente mediocre) y está basada en uno de mis personajes de DA:I, una Inquisidora Lavellan*, maga y en una relación con Cullen. Transcurre algunos años después de la batalla final (por lo que futuros juegos podrían invalidar el escenario entero). Algunos OC son mencionados, aunque no aparecen en la historia._

_*Su nombre de pila proviene de otro personaje élfico del universo Dragon Age, pero obviamente no son la misma persona._

* * *

CONVERSACIONES NOCTURNAS

* * *

―Valya.

Era de noche, muy de noche, y ella estaba cansada. Era la Inquisidora, por el amor de Sylaise. Mantener el mundo firme y entero era un trabajo que la consumía, incluso cuando no salía de misión a los rincones más oscuros de Orlais o Ferelden.

Sin embargo, cuando él usaba ese tono, ella no podía negarse.

―¿Sí, Cullen? ―musitó la elfa, sin abrir los ojos.

―¿Estás bien?

La preocupación era patente en el tono de voz del comandante de su ejército.

Su comandante y su amante, una relación que no se molestaba en ocultar. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Vale, eran una elfa y un humano, no, peor aún, eran una Dalishana y un Andrastiano; una relación así no sería muy bien vista por ninguna de las dos sociedades. Pero ella era la heroína del mundo, Heralda de Andraste, jefa de la organización más poderosa de Thedas. Podía permitirse una debilidad.

―Claro que estoy bien ―respondió Valya con voz soñolienta―. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

―Por Ellana.

Ugh, había dado en el clavo. A decir verdad, Valya no quería pensar en eso, pero la sombra del problema nublaba su mente y le impedía dormir. Cullen lo había notado. Él, que muchas veces tenía pesadillas mientras trataba de recuperarse de su adicción al lirio. "Patética, Valya", pensó la Inquisidora.

―Ah... Sí, es verdad ―reconoció la elfa a regañadientes, revolviéndose en la cama para encararse con Cullen―. Pero no importa. Mañana lo arreglaré con su profesora y todos contentos.

Cullen frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué? Prometo que no montaré una escena ―dijo Valya, exasperada.

―Has estado muy enfadada ―señaló el comandante.

―¡Claro que lo he estado! ¡Han castigado a mi hija, no, nuestra hija, por decir la verdad!

―La profesora no la castigó por mala fe. De verdad creía que Ellena se estaba inventado que... que... ―Cullen titubeó.

―¿Que yo no creo en el Hacedor? ¿Que soy una "pagana salvaje" que reza a los dioses de los elfos? ―terminó Valya por él―. ¿Acaso piensa que los tatuajes de mi cara son la última moda orlesiana?

―Bueno, son unos tatuajes muy bonitos...

―Cullen... ―masculló Valya sin ganas de bromear.

El comandante suspiró. La religión era un tema espinoso. Siempre lo había sido. Al igual que Cassandra, Cullen creía fervientemente en el Hacedor y estaba seguro de que Andraste había enviado a Valya para salvar al mundo en sus horas de mayor necesidad. Sin embargo, también sabía que la Inquisidora no aprobaba esa idea. A diferencia de sus compañeros en el Consejo de la Inquisición, Cullen se guardaba mucho de atosigar a Valya al respecto. Ella tenía sus dioses. Falsos o no, la hacían feliz.

―Sabes cómo son las cosas en Feudo Celestial ―le recordó Cullen pacientemente―. La mayoría te conoce por tu título. No saben cómo eres en realidad. La hermana Gwendolyn debió pensar que Ellana estaba tratando de hacer correr habladurías de ti. Míralo desde su perspectiva: ¿qué hay más feo que un hijo insulte a sus padres?

Algo malo debió decir, pensó Cullen, porque Valya se incorporó.

―¿Insultarme? ¿Cómo? ―preguntó la elfa con enfado.

―Los dos sabemos que Ellana decía la verdad, sí, pero...

―¿Y si hubiera mentido? ¿Es insultante para una Andrastiana que la llamen "pagana"? Dígame entonces, comandante Rutherford, ¿qué debe pensar una pagana cuando la llaman Andrastiana? ¿Acaso no debería sentirse igualmente insultada? ―atacó Valya.

La cara de Cullen era un poema. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Por el lado positivo, ahora comprendía mejor el estrés de la Inquisidora. Desde la perspectiva de Valya, su hija había sido castigada no sólo por decir la verdad, sino por defender su honor delante de un montón de niños que se habían reído de ella y una profesora demasiado acostumbrada a que todo el mundo a su alrededor profesase la fe de Andraste.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó el comandante―. No es justo para ti, ni para nuestra hija.

―Bastante malo es que me llamen la "Heralda de Andraste". Sé que aunque me pase la vida gritando lo contrario, en mi tumba pondrán eso. Pero Ellana es MI hija. Que unos pazguatos crean que saben mejor que ella cómo soy yo... Eso hace que la sangre me hierva.

―Lo entiendo. Bueno, no es que sea lo mismo para mí, pero... pero creo que si estuviera en tu lugar, yo no tendría tanta paciencia. Probablemente lo habría estropeado todo mucho antes. También te admiro por esto, ¿sabes?

Valya sonrió.

―Siempre sabes cómo adularme.

―¡No, no, lo digo en serio! ―exclamó Cullen vehementemente―. Yo... ah, eres tan asombrosa. La lista de cosas que admiro de ti es... uf, no sé ni por dónde empezar...

Ahora Valya soltó una carcajada.

―¿Has hecho una lista? ―preguntó con incredulidad.

Cullen sonrió.

―No es que la ponga por escrito, pero... Sí, tengo una lista. Y cada día que pasa, tengo que añadir una cosa más.

―Acuérdate de incluir otra lista con mis fallos, o se me subirá a la cabeza ―repuso la Inquisidora, dejándose estrechar entre sus fuertes brazos.

El comandante pudo respirar un poco más aliviado. Crisis solucionada. Ojalá todos los problemas del mundo pudiesen resolverse de la misma manera.

―Valya.

―¿Sí, Cullen?

―Por favor, no eches a la hermana Wendolyn. A pesar de su... tropiezo, es una buena profesora.

La Inquisidora bufó.

―Puedo enseñar a mi hija por mi cuenta. Ese es el método de los Dalishanos.

―No lo dudo. ¿Pero puedes enseñar también a todos los demás niños? En Feudo Celestial ahora viven familias enteras de soldados, comerciantes, herreros y más personal. Tienen hijos que necesitan una educación. La Capilla tiene a profesoras preparadas para eso. Incluso tú estuviste de acuerdo en que Ellana fuera a la escuela.

―¡Para que se relacionase con otros niños de su edad! Sólo por eso ―repuso Valya. Sin embargo, luego añadió―: Pero tienes razón. Esos niños necesitan profesores. Creo... creo que tendré unas palabras serias con la hermana Gwendolyn, pero no la echaré. Tienes mi palabra.

―Gracias.

Cullen acarició su pelo. Eso siempre la relajaba. Valya le devolvió el favor.

―Eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar esto así, ojo. Mañana hablaré con Josephine. Es hora de montar una escuela de verdad, una con profesores de todos los ámbitos. Como has dicho, pronto habrá más niños en Feudo Celestial. Niños humanos, niños elfos, niños enanos y niños qunari. Y todos tienen derecho a que se les trate con respeto.

Cullen la besó en los labios.

―Me parece bien.

―Y luego... oh, luego vendrá lo divertido ―continuó Valya―. Sabes que Ellana tiene muchas posibilidades de ser una maga, ¿verdad? Ahí sí que no pienso ceder; la entrenaré yo misma, como la custodia Deshanna hizo conmigo.

―Tu custodia hizo un buen trabajo ―le aseguró Cullen.

―¿Palabra de ex-Templario?

―Palabra de ex-Templario.

Se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro, en silencio. Eran una pareja extraña, pero en aquel mundo cambiante se tenían el uno al otro.

Tenían demasiado sueño para hacer nada más, así que los ojos se les empezaron a cerrar. Sin embargo, antes de quedarse dormida, la Inquisidora dijo:

―Cullen.

―¿Sí, Valya?

―¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?

―Estoy a tus órdenes ―respondió Cullen sin dudar.

El semblante de la Inquisidora se oscureció.

―Si un día me... me pasa algo, quiero que me enterréis. Nada de incineración, quiero un entierro Dalishano. Que planten un árbol encima de mi tumba. En cuanto a Ellana, asegúrate de que crece sana y salva. Y feliz. Si quiere aprender de su herencia élfica, busca a alguien que pueda enseñarle la lengua de los elfos y algo de magia Dalishana. Que no se lo nieguen. Y si te pregunta quién era su madre, de verdad, dile simplemente que era una elfa del Clan Lavellan. ¿Harás eso, Cullen? ¿Me lo prometes?

El comandante la abrazó con más fuerza, como si temiera que se fuese a volatilizar al segundo siguiente. Conociendo su mundo, no era una ocurrencia imposible.

―Te lo prometo.

―Gracias.

Y se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
